


Memories Lost

by HeroesNever_Lag, Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Autism, Beach House, Drug Abuse, F/M, Family Fluff, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Orphans, Past Character Death, Plasmids, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rapture (Bioshock)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Ryan goes down to rapture in search of his adopted mother, Brigid Tenenbaum, who nearly went down 6 months ago in order to help rescue and cure recently lost little girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Been Too Long

_Rapture, 1968_

 

Brigid Tenenbaum had been keeping all the little sisters she found in an old metro station information box. She isn't sure of what had been come of Rapture after she had fallen asleep the night before she woke up into a nightmarish city. Although she had been in a worse situation at the prison camps in Germany during the war. All that she could remember was her day in the lab after a visit with Fontaine, checking on the sisters and test subjects for the new plasmids. Her brain was stuck in _1956,_ a year after Frank's plan of creating an orphanage to collect the sisters. There were a lot more sisters then she remembered, but none the less she had to protect the subjects. Throughout Rapture rang the voice of Sophia Lamb, and all Brigid could do was question what may have happened over a night that may have caused Raptures downfall.

There was a loud pounding on the covered glass that protected and hid Tenenbaum and the little sisters. Brigid hope that it was just another splicer, or so that is what she has been told by Lamb daily announcements. The pounding happened again, but a little harder from the last time and Brigid had the little sisters go into a corner as she slowly pulled her gun out from her boot. She cocked the gun, and aimed it towards the glass,”...'ho is out there?” She asked sternly, slowly moving away the blanket that she used the cover the window. The person that stood on the other side was a young man, standing taller than her with brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a cream like knitted sweater and she had notice a dark tattoo on his wrists.

The young man paused, a smile almost growing on his face until a strange question was asked to _him_. “Who are you?” Brigid bit her lip showing the gun, pointing it towards the man, but showing no interest in shooting.

“Mama Tenenbaum? It's me... It's Jack.” Brigid took a good long look at Jack, squinting her eyes a little before scrunching his nose. “I do not know of a Jack,” She paused before huffing,”And I do not know who you are to think you can call me mother. I am no mother, not to anyone.”

Jack paused giving a very concerned and confused look at Brigid. What had happen to her the last few month that she was back in Rapture after the news of little girls disappearing around the world. _Did she hit her head and forget of everything that had happen? Why was she acting so strangely towards him? How was she acting with the sisters?_ Both these subjects brought great concern and anxiety to Jack. How could he help Brigid when he isn't sure what may have happen to her?

Jack paused staring longingly at Brigid before opening his mouth to ask,”I am very sorry... I must be confused. Can you tell me what year it is?”

“If my memory serves me correct it is 1956, but I am not sure what has happen to Rapture since I have woken. I am lost in this maddening world and I cannot find Frank nor Doctor Suchong.”

Jack let out something that may have appeared to be a small gasp.

 _How did she manage to get herself in 1956?_ Jack thought to himself. _No... No it can't be a possibility that she has Alzheimer's... can it?_

 


	2. Remember Anything?

Young Jack Ryan was in no means stupid, especially being made under Tenenbaum's watch, no he was smart, but not overly done. Jack had time between watching the sisters that lived in their home to read some of books that were around the house, most of which were medical books. Especially since Tenenabaum had been down in Rapture which wouldn't get new books from the surface above, unless they were smuggled in by Fontaine and his men. She had collected a lot of medical science books during the time she had been on the surface, and Jack also took a keen eye to them.

_She could have been injured to a point of her losing part of her memory, yet she would be able to at least remember a little bit of him or that she lives with sisters. Even if it was just something as him looking like someone she knew, but she didn't have a memory past 1956._

Jack stuck out the bottom lip, making a quiet sound to himself; he would take a look around the room before putting his weapon away. “This is going to sound a little strange, and I can understand. Trust me, I think I can understand the most out of anyone you will be able to bump into, but it is not 1956.” Jack paused allowing his confused mother to take in the words that slowly spilled and pooled out of his mouth.

He knew that his mother was smart, the stories she told him and the fact that she was able to work on creating someone like himself, she was one of the smarter people he knew. Yet she had some problems which aided her in the way she interacted with people and took information in. Sometimes a joke will be taken in as something literal, which would confused her and Jack would have to explain.

“The year is 1968,” he paused again before parting his lips to speak again,”ten years ago Rapture encountered it's own civil war lead by a man named Atlas, where you took harbor to the sisters and became their mother. You also helped with my existence, or at least in the sense of creating me the way I am.”

Brigid looked at Jack like he was insane, never had she hear such nonsense come out of a, what appeared to be, sane man. What Jack had told her did not make her lower her gun, if anything it only caused her to be ready to shoot if the man made any attempts to get into the shelter.

Jack was able to see what she had become even more unsteady, maybe if he were to shed light on Fontaines plan it would trigger something in her memory. “And Fontaine, he cons his way into becoming Atlas, the man who helped Rapture into this down fall. He wanted to take the sisters, for their ADAM so he could become the most powerful man in Rapture. You and the sisters saved me from being killed under his hand. Does any of this sound familiar to you?” Jack had hope that Fontaine's relationship with his mother would help tug at her memory to come out of hiding. But alas it did not. Instead it only brought out a small huff that could also be translated to a quiet laugh, slip through Brigid's lips.

“Nein, es macht Sie klingen wie ein Wahnsinniger. Crazy.” Brigid tugged at the blanket that had began to slip out of her grip so she could stare at the man. “If you do not leave, I will not hesitate to shoot you,” she announced aggressively. She won't take no for an answer. Jack feared that if he tried to continue tugging at a rope that was never ending he would get shot. The best thing he could do was try to act if everything he said was a mistake.

“I... I'm really sorry ma'am, it must've been a dream of mine. I tend to get some strange nightmares, yet I haven't found someone willing to help me. I am one of the new worker that Fontaine hired-” Brigid would stop him before he could say anything more,”Frank did not tell me that there would be a new hire.”

Jack bit his lip nervously, but continued to act like he wasn't pulling this information out of his ass,”I assure you ma'am that I am here to help with maintaining the labs, I just happen to lose my way and was looking for help. I am sure glad I had ran into you. I am sure that Mr. Fontaine wouldn't have told you of my presence.” Jack would offered a friendly smile.

“He's telling the truth Brigid, you can l't your guard down,” said a deep husky voice. A voice which Brigid responded to in lowering her gun, and one that Jack only remembered with an negative feeling.

 


	3. The One and Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because I have work soon ahaha
> 
> Anyways my reason to leave this note is so that people are aware that the ghost fontaine is similar to the ones like in American Horror Story. Where they're not transparent, you can feel them and they can hold you sort of thing. So yes, I'm not crazy I swear it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys honestly, it makes me gleam

The husky voice came from a man that was but a few inches taller than Jack. His face being an almost oval shape with a bit of bone structure , and a pencil thin mustache above his lip. The man was bald, and dressed fairly nice.

The man's blue eyes met with Jacks, with one hand in his pocket and the other extending to pat Jack on the back he spoke again,”Come on Brigid, l't us in. You see how crazy it is out here.”

Jacks breath was hitched and he stared unsettling at the man. He frozen in his place as he felt the hand, cold but life like, pat his back. Jack could almost hear the shuttering come from his one voice,”F-Fontaine?”

"The one and only, kid."

Jack wasn't sure what the reason behind seeing Frank besides the effect from, but Brigid must've seen him too since she had responded to his voice and he had been off the drugs for about ten years. Jack bit his lip, staring right at Fontaine; who glanced right at him almost giving him a wink not to say anything outside of their act. He must be aware of what is going on, but this still confused Jack because he never knew or heard of a situation like this in Rapture. Fontaine was dead, the little sisters made sure of that, but this was a Fontaine he had only seen when he was just a young boy. Jack lost his train of thought, thanks to being shoved into the room which keep Brigid and the sisters safe.

“My apology for my misunderstanding, everything that has happen must've shaken my memory.” Tenenbaum muttered, almost like she was directing the comment to herself as she closed and secured the door locked. The little girls that were in the room all sat in the corner, knees to chest, frighten by the two new men that entered the room. Jack quickly went to the little girls in the corner assuring them that they will be taken back to their homes as soon as possible.

His attention was quickly swept away from his mothers figure in the corner of his eye. Jack would cock his head a bit towards her direction where he could see Tenenbaum standing close to Fontaine staring right at him, yes into his eyes, and speaking to him. He also had notice that Fontaine had been holding her hands, using his thumbs to rub across her knuckles in an circle of reassurance.

 _Doesn't she notice how cold his hands were?_ Jack didn't like how close they were together, not after the last time he met Fontaine, the man threaten to go after his mother and sisters. He back to ease drop on the conversation without leaving the sides of the little girls he was coddling. Jack couldn't make out much of what was being said.

He did get that Fontaine suggested they leave the second they have the opportunity to, and for once in his life; Jack couldn't agree more with something that came out of Fontaine's mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to get really sad, and I'm not going to regret a second of it.


End file.
